The Bonds Made
by friend2alex
Summary: Miyu Natsuki orphaned at the age of 14, because of jealous neighbor lives her life for one thing; To bring the Tokugawa Shogunate down. One day she gets a mission to spy on the enemy about a rumored special police force. (Tsubasa x OC) [One Shot]


**This story was inspired by Rurouni Kenshin and Hakouki Shisengumi Kitan. I do not own any of the characters featured in this short story expect for Miyu she is my oc. Reviews will be greatly apperciated Thank you and please enjoy.**_This Metal fight beyblade fanfic is indeed a AU fanfic. Centered on the Edo period of Japan. The last few years of the Edo period. _

The third year of Bunkyu* already the foreigners have made it clear to our people they weren't leaving nor did they intend of it by Bombarding Kagoshima and apology worth almost the county's whole wealth. This era everyone lived in chaos, it was a common place in Kyoto that bodies freshly killed be found in streets with a piece of paper with the word 'Tenchu'** written on it. This is the Bakumatsu.

Miyu walked carefully inside the inn looking from side to side and back for any signs of activity of the bakufu dogs. She sigh a relief, once inside many voices could be heard of men drinking sake and discussing battle strategies. It had only been a few months since she had joined the Ishin Shishi masquerading as boy. Sadly they had found out she wasn't a boy, but allowed her to join anyways. Of course they watched her for a while making sure she wasn't a bakufu spy. She actually didn't mind being watched; rather she was happy the Ishin Shishi were taking this seriously, made her feel much more at ease to have switched sides. She had told Katsura her family had formally supported the bakufu until the day the bakufu got an anonymous tip they were supplying the Ishin Shishi with food and weapons. It was an obvious lie, but the bakufu acted on it and executed the family. She survived only because she was well hidden. Since then turned her back on the bakufu.

So now she had been with them for a while and proved her loyalty, though some of them didn't quite trust her. She made sure to stay away from them. Wearing a katana on her left waist she slowly made her way to her room. Just before she slid the doors open, a messenger came around the corner and delivered her a message. She thanked the messenger and walked into her room. Upon reading the messages she understood it was a sort of mission, but not like any other mission she had before. This one involved spying into enemy territory about a rumored special police force. Just reading the letter just made her sweat, nervous as ever. No one in their right minds would ever try this but this also gave her a new found confidence. The Ishin Shishi believes she is good enough to put her in this of kind of danger. If it took to bring the Tokugawa bakufu down she had no complaints. As instructed she took a match and burned the letter then went to bed.

Waking up bright and early as the first rays of the sun beamed in her eyes. Groaning she turned away from the sun and tried to sleep just a little bit more. Miyu had very little sleep with the nightmares still haunting her. Constantly she heard footsteps to and fore.

"We have to hurry Katsura-sensei is arriving, make sure security is tight," she heard one of the men shouting and bolt right up. She admired the man and to think she was going to sleep some more on a day he decided to come here she had to get ready! Quickly dressing herself, making sure her katana was in a comfortable position and walked out of her room and hurried with the other men.

There sat Katsura Kogoro quietly drinking his tea and conversing with his most trusted men. He slightly turned his gaze at her and slowly returned his gaze back to whom he was talking with. To Miyu that meant he wanted to speak with her privately. Her heart was beating so loud, anxious about what he wanted to speak privately with her. The rest of the time went by quickly which she was all to glad for. He invited her to his room as he looked at her with an intense look in his eyes. Nervous as sweat beaded on her forehead.  
>"How long have you been our informant Miyu?" he asked her. Normally she would snap at anyone else but he was the leader and had the right to call her whatever he wanted, though she felt she was unworthy for her name to be uttered from him.<p>

"Half a year Katsura-sensei," she answered him. Katsura had sighed if he had any choice in the matter he would want to let her go so she can go and live a normal life. He understood her pain but believed that this might bring her even more pain. As he was a gentleman he didn't want to see her cry. So many have said if she would allow herself to let go she'd make an amazing wife.

"Miyu the reasons I have called you hear today was about your new mission. As you know this can well be a suicide mission. None of us well think any less of you if you decide to not-" Miyu interrupted him.

"Katsura-sensei with all due respect I want this dream of yours to come true. People are suffering each day…and please forgive me for interrupting," she said as she bowed her head to the floor. Katsura sighed he knew there was no way he was going to convince her. Truthfully speaking she was never supposed to get the mission and worried something was amiss. He had made sure he only had his most trusted men watching as he mentioned for her to rise her head up. He leaned close to her ear.

"Please be on your best guard. The mission you have wasn't instructed by anyone. There is certainly something amiss," he whispered to her ear. She had taken in all what Katsura-sensei said. Yet her eyes did not yield. Now that she knew it made her want to accomplish this even more. Excusing herself from his room as she walked straight to hers, tonight was the night she was going. Quickly ate her dinner and got ready for tonight. Whatever happened this night she had a feeling this night would change her life. Clutched her katana she casually walked out of the inn from the back. What she didn't notice was someone was watching in the shadows. Once she walked out that shadow moved following her.

Quietly walking in the dead of night of Kyoto something just didn't feel right, Miyu couldn't quite put a finger on it but it just sounded too quiet. She was already half way to her where she wanted to be when she heard movement a sword being drawn from its saya. Reacting fast enough she blocked the first attack of her attacker. The first thing notice was long ivory hair tied in a pony tail and honey brown eyes. He then tried to strike again only for her to parry his attack.

"You'll have to better than that," she said and did a sweep kick to knock him off balance. She was close to land a killing strike when at the last second he quickly rolled to his side. She left herself open to attack and he took it. Miyu jumped to the side but he nicked her kimono. Anger rose within her but she quieted down. If she struck with anger she was surely to lose. Remembered her training with the men she had to stay calm. Now both were standing about two meters away from each other. She took a deep breath. If she charged in recklessly he could strike her down but she couldn't wait for him to attack either. Then she saw his foot move and charged in for an attack.

Saw this and blocked his reckless attack didn't think the attacker was that stupid. Judging from his movements and his attacks this was his first fight with real swords to bad for him. She wasn't a novice. After the block she went right for the kill but in the split second he awkwardly maneuvered away from the attack and fell to the ground.

"Please stop I don't want to fight you," said a male voice. Judging from the sound and his height she figured he was at least 14 or 15 nearly an adult. Ignoring his plea she step forward this time to deliver the final blow she had wasted very precious time playing games with him.

"Have you Ishin Shishi's not a heart?" he accused her to save his skin he had no intension of dying but he doesn't have the heart to kill her either. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He half-heartedly went into to this thinking it might be easy. Not expecting at all to find out who he had to kill was a girl. Slightly pretty if not for those eyes of hers, he could tell she was probably not much older than him either.

Upon hearing his accusation she never felt so upset in her life.

"What, we have no heart. What about you, dog of the bakufu, there are many who are suffering under Tokugawa's rule have you no heart?" she retorted dropping her sword to her side. For a good 30 minutes or so the two argued both sides thinking up outrageous things to accuse the other. Until it just got to a shouting match but only whispering. On the ground Miyu and the attacker stopped to catch a breather.

"Oh I never gave you my name it's-"he gets interrupted  
>"Don't bother, why I should know your name when I plan on killing you," she coldly said.<br>"As I was saying I'm Ootori Tsubasa, what's yours?" he introduced himself.  
>"Did you not here a single word I just said and why should I tell you who I am," she nearly shouted.<br>"Of course I did, but I get the feeling you don't intend to kill me and it's only fair because I gave you mine," he replied in a cool manner. Even though she was the enemy he couldn't quite shake this feeling, he couldn't quite explain. He could tell that she was an honest girl and nice. He wondered what had happened to her, to have made her who she is now.  
>"Arg, you…fine its Natsuki, Natsuki Miyu," answered softly.<br>"Nice to meet you Miyu," he smiled.  
>"Don't you call me Miyu like we're friends or something, why should I be friends with you? You just tried to kill me and you're also a dog of the bakufu," she glared picking up her sword but only to sheath it back into the saya. Tsubasa also followed suit and thought of a way to persuade her. He couldn't quite explain the feeling that he had. He wanted to protect her not to mention he also noticed whenever she mentioned the bakufu her eyes if only for a split second reflected pain and loneliness. He was skilled in reading people, heck he was supposed have been able to kill her but he couldn't it made no sense why. It confused her and him.<p>

They stood for a good few minutes when they both noticed it was nearly dawn. Sighing in defeat, Miyu wondered what she'll have to say to Katsura-sensei. She turned to leave and walked away from Tsubasa. Who just watched her leave though he reach his hand out as if he wanted to grab her and leave, yet he couldn't. With a sigh he walked away as well. He did stop her but he was ordered to kill her, what was he going to tell his parents. Shook his head he was going to tell them a different story.

She walked back to the inn through the back door and went straight to her room. She was exhausted from the fight and staying awake until dawn. Anyone who tried to talk with her was immediately sent away, she was just too tired. Thankfully Katsura-sensei did not bother her until the next day. She was dreading this, there was no way she could lie to him. So, she decided to leave some parts of what happened to her-self. This she knew was still dishonest but what else could she do. She didn't want to look unreliable if she allowed a novice to divert her from her mission. Katsura-sensei thankfully bought her story or chopped up version of it. Yet, she couldn't quite rid the feeling of guilt. Shook if off as she went back to her room.

The next day was raining; she knew this from the sound outside. There wasn't much activity outside and the sound of water falling from the sky. Slowly sat up from her futon and decided it was too much of an effort and laid back down. The boys name she tried to recall but couldn't remember. Wasn't bothered at all but wondered why did he suddenly didn't want to kill and act all friendly. Is it a ploy of his to gain his targets trust then strike when they least suspect it. Coming from a bakufu dog she wouldn't be all that surprised if it is.

At that instance her stomach protested. Groaning in frustration she reluctantly sat and readied her-self. Looking out the window while she ate, noticed it was still raining and wondered jut how long was it going to last. For sure she wasn't going out tonight, the rain provide a great tool to track spies. As she ate the corner of her eyes caught the sight of ivory hair for a split second. Turned to get a better look, nothing, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her. Finished the rest of her meal and thought about what to do.

The rest of the day went very slow. She had no taste for sake so she didn't hang with the other men. There wasn't much she could do, as she chewed out ideas. None of them were fun at all. Then occurred to her, she never really had a friend. She remembered the encounter she had with the boy, being all friendly with her, like he wanted to be friends. Shook her head violently, there was no way she was going to be friends with that bakufu dog. After a long debated, she decided to help out in the Inn. Finally night rolled in, she decided to call it a day and went to bed early.

Woke up in a startle, sweat beaded throughout her body. Her breathing shallow and fast, she gripped her juban near her chest. Her heart ache, the nightmare was the same as always, the night her family was murdered. Tears forced their way out of her eyes. She wondered why this time the nightmares she had were bothering her so much. She hasn't shed tears for a long while now. Her only guess was that boy. It was the only logical explanation she could think of. With a sigh she wiped away the tears and sat up. There was no way she was going to get any sleep now.

She dressed herself up for a nightly walk, just a walk nothing more. It would do her good. Thank goodness the rain had stopped. Quietly walked out from the front, she did carry with her a wakizashi for protection. The air was cold in the late summer night, the rain also added to the coldness but it was a bearable. Aimlessly walked the streets of Kyoto, the fresh air soothed her mind. The moon wasn't full anymore, but it still brightly colored the skies. The moment was ruined when she heard footsteps mirroring hers. Without losing momentum and showing no sign that she heard him or her. Reach for her wakizashi and unsheathed it for the saya.

In one swift motion she swiftly turned to strike only for her wakizashi was met with a kodachi. The same ivory hair and honey brown eyes met her sliver eyes and black hair.

"What are you doing here," Miyu asked him.  
>"I can ask you same," he said. Frankly speaking he didn't expect her to go out and spying again, but with a closer look. She didn't look like she was out for spying.<br>"Why should I tell you," she shot back her gaze never leaving his. "Can't I go on a midnight stroll without any interruptions?" Waited until he sheathed his kodachi and wondered why he didn't use his katana. Tsubasa sheathed his kodachi kept his distance. He on a whim went on midnight walk, he couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about Miyu. There was something about her that he wanted to know. He did some asking around, found out what happened. Couldn't believe that could happen, but it wasn't the time for condolences. He waited for her to sheath her wakizashi.

Miyu didn't sense he had any other intension but didn't sheath her weapon. She couldn't quite trust him. To let her guard down he might strike.

"I didn't come here to kill you and you didn't come here to spy," he said realizing that she wasn't going to sheath her weapon. "You and I just went out for a midnight stroll," he added still keeping his distance. Miyu stared at him, at that moment she was his unwavering eyes. Then slowly lowering her weapon she sheathed it. She still didn't trust him.

"So what now," she asked him averting his gaze to look at the beautiful moon.  
>"Now, we can walk and talk," he said, he wanted to know her not for the bakufu, not for his parents. He wanted to know her, because if he was in her position he has done the same thing. Miyu met his gaze again. Thought about walking and walking along with a bakufu dog, she never would have considered it. Now maybe she could learn something from him. With a nod, the two walked and talked. The whole time she tried to get information from him and she got some information but not a whole lot. He kept dodging certain suspects and changed them with stealth. After a time they noticed they should get going. A small good bye and they parted ways. Had quite a bit of fun and for the long time since that day she cracked a smile, a real genuine smile. Then she realized something which shook her to her core. Not sure if she wanted to scream. Took an air full to her lungs and exhaled, she just had fun walking along side with a bakufu dog. Confusion hit as she wandered back to her room and went straight to bed not bothering to change.<p>

A few days past and she decided tonight was the night to try to complete her mission. She ran out the back door but this time she knew someone was watching her, most likely that boy. For the life of her she couldn't recall his name. Wait why she even wanted to remember his name she was going to kill him this time for sure. No more hesitation. She tuned out all other noises as she zoned in on one single sound, the boys footsteps. He was running on the rooftops just on the left of her, and then the sound was gone. He jumped right in front of her almost surprising her. Unsheathed her katana and swung to kill but he caught her arm and pushed his entire weight one her. Falling backwards she landed on her back hard with the added weight it was even more so painful and took the wind out of her. With the boy on top of her she couldn't do much but struggle.

"Get off me you," she struggled grinding her teeth. Tried to kick him off but he straddled himself on her stomach and trapped both of her arms on the ground. His face was close to hers a bit too close for her comfort.

"I got you." He said with a grin. Miyu stopped and stared at him.

"Alright you got me, take me to whoever is your retainer and watch me get executed," she glowered. His expression did not change; he still had those kind honey brown eyes staring back at her. His for some reason unnerved her. No one has ever stared at her with as much kind eyes like that.

"I'm not going to take you to anyone, in fact lets ran away together, to be honest I'm sick of all this killing, sick of having to please my parents which then please the bakufu. I'm sick of all of it," he confessed his hands slowing reaching to hers. She did not know what to say, but she didn't have the same feeling as he did. She was sick of it too, but of the bakufu, stealing people's happiness. Was she just going to throw away all that she suffered and not get revenge for her family? No! The very thought was inconceivable.

"Look I'm sick of it but not of the killing and everything else. I'm sick of the bakufu sitting on their butts and not trying to help those in need," she firmly said. Tsubasa sighed he knew it was going to be harder then he thought. Did she not know the mission was a set up from her own?

"Miyu just listen to me. What I'm going to tell you is no lie. The mission you have is a set up but not by the bakufu but the Ishin Shishi. There is no way you could be able to get information regarding the rumor," he told her the truth, he was pretty sure it was disgruntled samurai who weren't happy to have her in the group for whatever reason it maybe. She just stared at him in disbelief; this has got to be a strategy of his to come with him, no she wasn't going to believe him. "I know it sounds farfetched but I don't want to see the girl I like hurt." She shook her head in an agreement for a split second and than her eyes grew large, not sure how was she suppose to react to that. As heat rose to her cheeks, and thank the darkness of the night that he couldn't properly see her face.

She didn't know what to say, flattered? No, happy? She wasn't sure, it was happening all too fast. He also looked cute but to have feelings she needed more time. He only met her the day before yesterday.

"I don't know, this is very sudden," she said. At this point he figured it was safe to say she wasn't going to make any moves and got off of her. She sat up in a daze her mind racing to figure out just what she was going to do. Would her family forgive her for giving up on revenge and go and live with him? Still couldn't remember his name and he even properly introduced himself. "How can I suddenly forget what happened to my family and go and live with you." Tsubasa inched himself closer to her and cupped her face with both of his hand lifting her gaze to meet his.

"I believe what your family would want is for you to be happy, there is no way they would want their daughter to exact revenge," he said with a smile. Nodded her head but wasn't so sure on leaving. She dedicated on her whole being to bring the bakufu down now swayed by the words of some young man she wanted to leave with him. Then again Katsura-sensei was concerned of her, that he believed she should leave and live a happy life with someone. Would he let her go just like that she wasn't so sure. She needed time to think.

"I…need time to think…in one month we'll meet here and I'll give you my answer," she said her cheeks turning bright red with his hands still on her. For a moment she could have sworn she saw someone in the corner of her eye but when she turned her eyes to look there was nothing there.

Tsubasa wished she'd give him an answer now but understood and nodded his head. "I'll be waiting for you," he whispered and let go of her face and left. Miyu gasped with the sudden loss of his touch, surprised at her-self to feel this affected. Before he left he kissed her on the cheek and quickly left.

When she returned, she was dazed and confused. The beating in her heart quicken every time she thought about him. Shook her head and headed straight to her room. But she wasn't so lucky like last time when one of the men who drank just a bit too much sake staggered over to her and roughly grabbed her arms causing her to curse in pain.

"Hey there hic Miyu your back early I see hic. Why don't you hic and I have a little fun eh," he said his face just inches from her. Normally she'd be able to handle this and somehow send the men back to their rooms leaving her alone. Tonight it was different, she panic and yelled for him to let go. All he did was tighten his grip and forced her to the floor his breathe smelled of sake.

"Oh come on don't be like that hic Miyu-chan," he cooed as he climbed on top of her. The moment she heard him say "Miyu-chan" was when she put her foot down and kick him between the legs. Writhed in pain Miyu crawled away from him, stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his kimono.

"NO! Not one and I mean no one calls me Miyu-chan do you understand," she bellowed and walked off to her room. Once she was safe in the confines of her room she relaxed herself and slides her back against the shoji doors. As she relaxed she noticed at her window. A carrier pigeon and there was a letter tied on its foot. There was no name to whom it was from. She read the letter and from the writing she knew it was from Tsubasa.

If your reading this than that means you either killed me or just need more time. I wished the time we spend away from each other won't be too long. But for now I have a confession to make. In the beginning I knew a whole lot about you. I was poised and ready to strike you down. I didn't need to know your past, all I knew were you ended up as a traitor. The night we fought and for the first time when I saw you. Your eyes had loneliness and sadness. At that moment I couldn't kill you. I realized why you turned traitor. If I was in your position I would have done the same thing as well. There's a carrier pigeon outside your window. You don't have to reply with your answer, just talk.

She just stared at the letter, not even paying attention to how fast her heart was beating. Neatly folded it back and placed the letter on her table and called it a night. Took her katana off of her waist and placed it on the rack. She was still unsure her heart knew what to say, but her mind just didn't want to give up. It was late and there was no use on thinking about all night without a good night sleep.

Two weeks has passed since she had talked to Tsubasa and already she missed him. None of the men she saw had those kind honey brown eyes. Time to time they would just reply to each other on how they were doing and other nonsense. She couldn't remember how long ago she ever had a normal conversation with, not to mention this made her smile more often. The men have also noticed and commented on it. On this day everything seemed normal and with it came the carrier pigeon with his letter. What she found in the letter wasn't what she expected. The letter told her that their location had been found out and went on and on that he wasn't the one that leaked the information. As fast as she could she hurried to Katsura-sensei's room and opened.

"Please excuse the intrusion but I have very important matters. I have to speak with Katsura-sensei alone," she pleaded. Katsura was talking with another man she didn't recognize but it didn't matter right now everyone's live were at stake. Katsura nodded and beckoned for the man to leave and told the other he wants no one to disturb them.

"Now, we're completely alone what is that requires my attention Natsuki-san," he politely asked.

"Just a few minutes ago I received information regarding with our location being leaked to the bakufu. I can't tell my sources but without a doubt the source is very reliable," she reported. Katsura nodded took a sip of his tea cup. She had the letter with her but she feared if she showed it to Katsura he would distrust her for having to associate herself with bakufu dogs.

"I see, we better not make light of this. But to make a move would also be foolish. The enemy might expect that and take us out. I'll have my men be on extra guard. In one week time we shall move to a different location," he declared. She bowed and made her way out of his room back to her own. When Katsura said they were to move she panicked. That means she won't be able to see or write to Tsubasa. One month was what she declared. With a heavy heart she responded back to him but didn't tell him of the conversation between her and Katsura. There was too much at stake to tell him.

She waited for him to reply before the week ended but grew anxious as the day draws near. The last day she nearly lost hope when at night the pigeon was at her window with a letter attached to its leg. All anxiety washed away as she took the letter off of the pigeon, letting her fly away back to home. As she read the letter, she grew a little sad. Tsubasa said he would have a very hard time finding their location. As finding this location was hard enough. Also the retainers have become suspicious of him and couldn't make very many moves that would cause them to act. The last line made her worry. He told her this will be the last letter and don't reply back.

That was the last she ever heard from Tsubasa. Each day that passed after they moved, she grew ever more so worried and sad. She had come to realize she had started to like him as well. Every day she prayed to the gods that he was alright. Two months have passed still not a word. She even went outside dress in a lady's kimono with a different appearance. Hoping that she might catch a glimpse of him, but didn't.

She couldn't take it anymore and decided to go a for a late night walk. The moon was full just like the day she met Tsubasa. Her whole world changed that night and had mixed feelings about it. Yes she was happy to have met him, if she could go back in time and change it, she would. She really believed their lives would be so much easier if they haven't met. They did meet, but she was happy, he made her feel happy no one had ever made her smile like she used too. Now she smiled but not as often. Her destination was the spot she said they would meet two months and two weeks ago. Once she reached the location there was no one as she expected. With a sigh of expected disappointment, turned to leave when she heard an all too familiar sound, a katana being drawn out of its saya as someone charged at her, she blocked the strike with her saya. Who she saw was some guy. Grinding his teeth together he jumped back away from her. She didn't give him a chance to attack as she charged and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Just as we predicated you would move traitor and the one who told us was Tsubasa don't believe me," he said before he died. Miyu shook her head trying not to believe his words, but whom else but he would have known the place they were to meet. No matter what she tried to rationalize this but had a hard time. That's when she figured all of this was a ruse…to gain her trust even warning her was too. She never felt so betrayed in her whole life! Trusted him, even had feelings for him. Yet in the end it was all lies, just like the bakufu! Tears forced to break out as she ran in no peculiar direction. As she ran she wasn't paying attention wiping away her tears when turning a corner she spotted a group of samurai. There she noticed him! Tsubasa, a whole lot of rage seeped up but she also noticed something else was wrong they were attacking him and he was already badly injured. She heard very faint conversation and got a little closer to hear.

"This is for betraying the bakufu, for that whore you ingrate," one of the samurai said as he struck at him and cut his shoulder. Watched in horror, she lost all the rage of betrayal she had thought and replaced with a different rage. Charged at them as she let out her battle cry striking two men at once at the same time making sure she didn't hit Tsubasa either. Fought bravely and killed all six men surrounding her. But not without injuries of her own, many minor cuts on her face, but had many more major cuts on her shoulder, neck, legs, and arms. She looked like a bloody mess.

With all these wounds she was more off them Tsubasa. He had a gaping wound in stomach and shoulders. Quickly wasting no time she wrapped his wounds and carried him away towards the mountains. She didn't dare take him to a doctor she had a feeling they might have expected that.

"Tsubasa please hang in there. Once we get to the mountains. I can find herbs to treat you," she whimpered. He only nodded and didn't say much. They were half way up the mountain, not through the trail they be found out much quicker. When it started to snow lightly but the rate they were going, the ground will be covered in no time, made it harder to know where to go.

"Miyu, I have never regretted meeting you, you're the best that has happened in my life and I love you," he said.

"Damn it Tsubasa don't you dare say your goodbye's you're not going to die. I won't allow it," she said, she heard him laugh and said something below a whisper. She walked, but with the sudden cold and loss of blood she figured this wasn't a smart idea. Too late for that and there was no going back. Continued on until she talked to Tsubasa some more. Wasn't sure when it happened but she noticed he had never answered her back. Called his name several time and no answer. Fearing and yet not accepting the might is she called him several time again this time louder. He still didn't respond.

Then realization hit her. Tsubasa was dead; he was never going to respond. Dropped to the snow white ground and laid him down hot tears stung her eyes. Cried and cried, and she knew that wasn't going to change anything. Truly she had lost everything. At least this time she could at least give him a proper burial unlike her family. Dug until the hole was big enough, with the last of her strength she pushed him into the hole. One by one poured the dirt to cover his body. That became a difficult task as her whole body grew cold and eyes slowly closing themselves. Exhaustion took her as she fell on top of his half buried body. Told herself she just needed a few minutes of rest and closed her eyes, they never opened.

***1863**  
><strong>**Heavenly Justice<strong>  
><strong>Bakumatsu - It's known as the final years of Edo period when the Tokugawa Shogunate came to a end. Literally translated "end of the curtain".<strong>  
><strong>Ishin Shishi - men of high purpose and group who are anti Shougunate<strong>  
><strong>Bakufu – literally means house of the general and is it's English term is Shoguate. Sort of like a private government.<strong>  
><strong>Saya - Scabbard<strong>  
><strong>Juban – the underwear of the Kimono and usually white.<strong>  
><strong>Wakizashi – a smaller version of a katana sizes between 12-24 inches.<strong>  
><strong>Kodachi –Literally translated small or short sword. It's similar to a wakizashi, but with key differences. It's about 23 inches.<strong>

**Thank you again for reading.  
><strong>


End file.
